Plik:블락비 (Block B) - Shall We Dance MV
Opis ★iTunes : https://goo.gl/T52uzW Spotify : https://goo.gl/aJCxQE 블락비 여섯 번째 미니앨범 “몽타주(MONTAGE)” 발매 2011년 데뷔한 블락비의 지난 6년간의 행보는 아이돌을 넘어 뮤지션으로 향하는 길이었다. 팀 활동뿐만 아니라 유닛과 솔로를 통해 멤버 전원이 아티스트로서의 역량을 키워왔고 또 인정받았다. 블락비의 여섯 번째 미니앨범 '몽타주(MONTAGE)'는 그 집약체다. 블락비는 여러 조각(노래, 안무, 영상 등)의 창조적 결과물이 합쳐져서 하나의 작품이 나온다는 의미를 담아 새 앨범을 '몽타주(MONTAGE)'라고 이름 붙였다. 세세한 부분까지 멤버들의 손길이 닿아있고 각각의 콘텐츠들을 유기적으로 엮어냈다. '몽타주(MONTAGE)'는 현재의 블락비를 관통하는 결과물인 것. 그런 만큼 누구 하나 빠지지 않는 멤버들의 고르고 적극적인 참여가 돋보인다. 블락비의 프로듀서 지코를 필두로 맏형인 비범은 솔로곡 '기브 앤 테이크(Give & Take)'를 직접 만들었고, 박경은 세 번째 트랙 '일방적이야'를 비롯하여 네 번째 트랙인 블락비 보컬 유닛(태일, 재효, 유권, 비범)의 발라드곡 '이렇게'를 작사 작곡했다. 블락비 본연의 색깔을 잘 살린 타이틀곡부터 첫 발라드 유닛곡 등 장르도 다양하다. 독특한 사운드와 개성 있는 랩을 들려주지만 트렌디함과 대중성을 놓치지 않았다. '몽타주(MONTAGE)'는 뮤지션으로 한층 견고해진 블락비의 진가를 확인할 수 있는 앨범이다. 1. My Zone 첫 번째 트랙인 'My Zone'은 블락비의 원초적인 자유분방함을 다시금 느끼게 해주는 곡이다. 펑크, 일렉, 트랩 세 가지 장르가 하이브리드된 독특한 편곡은 곡을 듣는 내내 한시도 지루할 틈 없고, 후렴구의 기타 리프가 감각적이다. 'My Zone'이란 제목처럼 '어디가든 앵콜 요구 빗발쳐' 등의 스웩 넘치는 가사와 강렬한 래핑이 어우러져 에너지가 넘친다. Lyrics by ZICO, Penomeco / Composed by ZICO, Dirty Orange, Mitsu.J / Arranged by ZICO, Dirty Orange, Mitsu.J 2. Shall We Dance 두 번째 트랙은 타이틀곡 'Shall We Dance'다. 지코가 프로듀싱한 곡으로 디지털과 아날로그 소스의 자연스러운 조화로 트렌디함과 빈티지한 감성을 동시에 느낄 수 있는 라틴 바이브의 업템포 댄스다. 독특한 사운드에 대중성까지 잘 녹여낸 이 곡은 평범함을 거부하는 블락비만의 매력이 가장 잘 담긴 트랙이다. 멤버들 각각의 개성이 잘 드러나는 랩과 '지금이 피크야 꽁무니 빼지마', '쭈뼛대는 사람은 못 껴' 등의 가사가 위트 있다. Lyrics by ZICO, 박경 / Composed by ZICO, Poptime / Arranged by ZICO, Poptime 3. 일방적이야 세 번째 트랙 '일방적이야'는 박경이 작사 작곡한 노래이다. 대화로도 좁혀지지 않는 연인과의 입장 차이를 대변한 곡이다. '내 시간만 좀 가질라치면 그걸 바로 넌 마음의 크기라 정의해', '구속 아닌 구속으로 내 숨통을 조여 겨울인데도 더워' 등의 가사가 재미있고, 레게 리듬이 흥겨움을 더한다. Lyrics by 박경, ZICO / Composed by 박경, 13 / Arranged by 13 4. 이렇게 (Vocal Unit) 네 번째 트랙 '이렇게'는 박경이 작사 작곡한 곡으로 블락비 보컬 유닛(메인보컬 태일, 재효, 유권, 비범)의 첫 발라드다. 놓쳐버린 사랑에 후회하는 연인들의 마음을 애절하게 풀어냈다. '어제의 꿈같았던 널'이란 가사가 특히 아련하게 다가온다. 감미로운 피아노 선율이 잔잔하게 깔리는 멜로디가 아름답고, 네 멤버의 목소리가 편안하고 포근하게 감싼다. Lyrics by 박경 / Composed by 박경, 심재훈, 박중훈 / Arranged by 박중훈 5. Give & Take (B-BOMB Solo) 다섯 번째 트랙 'Give & Take'는 블락비의 퍼포먼스 라인 비범이 작사 작곡한 곡이다. 펑키한 일렉기타 리듬과 Synth Pad를 기반으로 한 디스코풍의 곡이다. 감각적인 비트에 비범의 섹시한 매력이 오롯이 담겼다. Lyrics by B-BOMB / Composed by B-BOMB, 김진호, 박현규 / Arranged by 김진호, 정동환, 최선용 CREDITS 1. My Zone Lyrics by ZICO, Penomeco Composed by ZICO, Dirty Orange, Mitsu.J Arranged by ZICO, Dirty Orange, Mitsu.J Chorus by ZICO, 계범주 Guitar & Bass by Mitsu.J Vocals Recorded by 정은경 @In Grid Studio Guitar & Bass Recorded by Gregory Germain (Digz, Inc.) @DCH Studio Mixed by Stay Tuned @Hannam bling Mastered by 권남우 @821 Sound Mastering 2. Shall We Dance Lyrics by ZICO, 박경 Composed by ZICO, Poptime Arranged by ZICO, Poptime Chorus by ZICO, 계범주 Keyboard by ZICO, Poptime Recorded by 정은경 @In Grid Studio Mixed by Stay Tuned @Hannam bling Mastered by 권남우 @821 Sound Mastering 3. 일방적이야 Lyrics by 박경, ZICO Composed by 박경, 13 Arranged by 13 Chorus by ESBEE Guitar by 적재 Piano by SCORE Keyboard & Synthesizer by SCORE Recorded by 정은경 @In Grid Studio Mixed by HRZ @HRZ Mastered by 권남우 @821 Sound Mastering 4. 이렇게 (Vocal Unit) Lyrics by 박경 Composed by 박경, 심재훈, 박중훈 Arranged by 박중훈 Chorus by 노영채 Bass by 김병석 Piano by 박중훈 Keyboard & Synthesizer by 박중훈 String by 온더스트링 String Arranged by 이나일 Recorded by 정은경 @In Grid Studio Mixed by HRZ @HRZ Mastered by 권남우 @821 Sound Mastering 5. Give & Take (B-BOMB Solo) Lyrics by B-BOMB Composed by B-BOMB, 김진호, 박현규 Arranged by 김진호, 정동환, 최선용 Chorus by B-BOMB, 박현규 Drum by 김진호 Bass by 김진호 Guitar by 김진호 Keyboard by 김진호 Synthesizer by 정동환 Recorded by 배소윤 @821 Sound Mastering Mixed by Stay Tuned @Hannam bling Mastered by 권남우 @821 Sound Mastering CJ E&M Music은 아시아 No.1 엔터테인먼트 기업인 CJ E&M의 음악사업 브랜드로 음원/음반의 투자/제작/유통부터 콘서트/페스티벌 개최까지 포함하고 있습니다. CJ E&M MUSIC과 함께 하는 K-POP 아티스트들의 신곡과 뮤직비디오, 미공개 독점 영상 등을 이곳 YOUTUBE 채널에서 가장 먼저 만나보세요. CJ E&M Music is a music business brand of CJ E&M, Asia's No.1 entertainment company. CJ E&M Music covers investment, production and distribution of album and also provides the best music festival and concerts. Meet the K-POP artists' brand new music videos and exclusive video clips on the official YouTube of CJ E&M Music. Kategoria:Filmy